Misunderstandings
by CoolDiva
Summary: A phone conversation is misinterpreted. JasonKim, TommyKat. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: _PR are not among my worldly possessions, but, that's cool._

**Pairings**: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Katherine

* * *

** Misunderstandings**

It was a hot evening in June and the Scott family- which consisted of Jason, Kimberly and their four children in this particular household- were sitting down to dinner. Kimberly frowned when she noticed only three of her four kids were present. "Where's Kayla?" she asked, referring to her eldest child- whom was sixteen.

Brian- whom was twelve- snorted. "She's probably still on the phone with Josh. They've been yapping for hours." Joshua was the seventeen-year-old son and eldest child of Tommy and Katherine Oliver. He was also Kayla's boyfriend of one year. "All that giggling and gushing. I almost barfed in the hallway."

"Eww! Brian, you're the grossest person in the world," Jenna- whom was ten- said with a disgusted look on her face.

"And you're the dumbest," Aidan- whom was Jenna's twin brother- said.

"You're the ugliest!" Jenna shot back.

"That means you are, too, stupid," Aidan said.

"No way! I'm soooooo much cuter," Jenna said.

"You're both dweebs," Brian said.

Jenna narrowed her eyes. "_You_-"

"_Enough_," Jason and Kimberly said in unison.

"They started it," Jenna said grumpily.

"She started it," Brian and Aidan said at the exact same time.

"One more word and you'll all be calling other people Mom and Dad," Jason said, giving them a warning look. The three kids fell silent.

"I'm gonna get Kayla," Kimberly said, standing. Her kids were lunatics on a good day. She shook her head and headed out of the kitchen- muttering to herself. A couple minutes later, she was upstairs and heading to her daughter's bedroom. After she'd reached it, she lifted her hand to knock on the partially opened door... but Kayla's words stopped her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so psyched. I can't wait. It's gonna be amazing, isn't it? Especially since it's the first time," the teen girl said happily.

Kimberly gasped. There was no _way _she was talking about... . Kayla knew the rule- which was no sex until Kimberly and Jason were dead! Kimberly's face reddened with anger and her right eye began twitching. Jason always said he'd take her somewhere and make money off of her if smoke ever started coming out of her ears. '_Oh, I am gonna end that girl,_' she thought as she turned and stalked down the hall.

* * *

"Uh, Dad?" Josh said to Tommy. It was the Fourth of July and the Olivers and Scotts were in Tommy and Katherine's backyard- with the exception of Tommy and Josh, whom were in the kitchen at the moment.

"Yeah, son?" Tommy asked.

"Why has Jason been lookin' at me like he hasn't had a human to eat in weeks?" Josh asked. He used to say "Uncle" Jason, but, after he'd developed an interest in Kayla, he'd decided that continuing the uncle thing would've been too weird. He would have heard a banjo or something playing in the background every time he said it.

Tommy laughed. "I think you're overreacting, buddy."

* * *

"Jason, you've gotta stop _looking_ at him like that," Kimberly told her husband in a low voice. They were sitting at a picnic table while Katherine was at the grill. Kayla was standing next to the blonde woman- talking and laughing with her. Brian was playing basketball with Aidan while Jenna talked lively with thirteen-year-old Rachel and ten-year-old Emma, whom were Tommy and Katherine's daughters.

Jason shook his head. "I can't believe the "all boys have cooties except me" speech didn't sink in. Or the "you should be a nun when you grow up" one. That girl does _not_ listen."

"What teenager does?" Kimberly said, rolling her eyes. Then, she sighed and lay her head on her husband's shoulder. "When are we gonna approach her about this and what are we even gonna_ say_?"

"Simple. We'll tell her that recent studies have shown that sex makes you criminally insane," Jason said as he caressed the back of his wife's hand.

"Jason," Kimberly said with a groan. "We have to tell Tommy and Kat."

"It's only right that they know. After all, it's their son's funeral," Jason said- causing his wife to roll her eyes again.

* * *

Katherine smiled when Tommy stepped up behind her a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around her waist. Josh stepped up to Kayla. The young couple exchanged smiles, then, headed off- hand in hand. Katherine decided to have a little fun with her husband. "Ramon, what are you doing here? My husband will see you."

"Eh, I can take him," Tommy said- causing her to look at him and laugh. Then, he smiled. "Is it me or do you get more gorgeous by the second?"

"It's you. Your sight's not what it used to be. The joys of old age," she said teasingly. He smirked and she laughed again. Jason and Kimberly approached them, then. "Hey, you two. Is something wrong?" Katherine asked.

Jason took notice of Tommy's arms around Katherine's waist and... _growled_? "He gets it from his father," Jason told Kimberly in a grouchy voice- whom gave him the Look.

"Huh?" Tommy and Katherine said in unison.

Kimberly took a deep breath. "All right. About a week ago, I overheard Kayla on the phone with Josh and they were talking about... how amazing their first time is gonna be."

"_What_?" Katherine exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"You're kidding, right?" Tommy said at the same time, releasing his hold on his wife.

"I know they're not gonna be kids forever, but, just..._ no_!" Kimberly said, throwing her hands up.

"Oh, man," Tommy said. "Josh! Kayla! Come over here." He felt completely uncomfortable and weirded out. Sure, Kayla was his son's girlfriend, but, he still saw her as a daughter and as Kimberly had just said... _no_. '_They're gonna wait til I'm too old to even remember I'm_ _a_ _guy to do this or else_,' Tommy thought, nodding.

"You guys do understand why I have to kill him, right?" Jason asked Katherine and Tommy in a calm voice.

"Absolutely," Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Katherine said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Kat, we both know I'd be the same- if not worse- if this were Emma or Rachel. In fact, I will be," Tommy said, narrowing his eyes.

"What's up?" Kayla asked after they'd reached their parents. Josh noticed Jason's expression and quickly hid behind his girlfriend.

"I heard you on the phone, young lady," Kimberly told her in a disapproving tone. "Talking about how psyched you were and how _amazing _it's gonna be."

"Huh?" Kayla said in confusion. "Oh! You mean-"

"Yeah, she _means_," Jason said. "We know all about everything and you both can just forget it."

"But-" Josh began.

"Not another word, Joshua. You're grounded," Katherine said firmly.

"So are you," Kimberly told Kayla.

"What-" Kayla began.

"End of conversation!" the four, embarrassed adults said.

A bewildered Kayla and Josh looked at each other, wondering if their parents had gone off the deep end. Then, they simply turned and headed away from Loonyville. Josh let out a low whistle and Kayla shook her head.

"That was weird," Josh said.

"Tell me about it. It's our one-year anniversary! Why would they ground us for being happy about a new restaurant? Nuts," Kayla said, rolling her eyes.

* * *


End file.
